english_play_seven_gradefandomcom-20200214-history
4 WOMANS AND 1 MEN
Who was the culprit? Esta es la historia de una niña que se suicida debido a la intimidación. His date of death was July 31, 2018 Nikol and Laura were the best friends of Daniela (narrator) THE DETECTIVE hired by the prosecution had to find out who and the main causes of what happened (Detective of the case) Barreto: Nikol as he describes his friend Daniela Nikol: she was a good person I loved her a lot I liked to spend time with her. She was one of the most important people in my life. (He says it crying) Barreto: Laura and Nikol, were you present AT DURING SOMEBODY WAS bullying Daniela? Laura: if we were both present each time Paula and Gabriela BULLIED Daniela Nikol: we always wanted the best for Daniela we always told her not to listen ALL they said but she did not pay attention to us Laura: every day we saw her very weird and we asked her what was wrong and she did not say anything to us Narrator: (Nikol and Laura leave the detective's office) Barreto: please Paula and Gabriela, COME IN TO the office Barreto: DO you know what DID they DO? Paula: Didn't we do it for the purpose of approaching, did we just bother to see it? Gabriela: If I know I did something wrong, but just as well, if it's someone less? Barreto: are you aware that YOUR words caused THE DEAD OF a girl ? Paula: YES, Gabriela and me know they told us what they want to know? Barreto: when did YOU START TO bully Daniela ? Gabriela: we were bullying since last year, in June. Barreto: I'm surprised, Daniela COULD not take it ? anymore and she decided to commit suicide Paula: If now what I think, was a little ugly what I did? Barreto: I'm glad that you Paula already knows what she did? Gabriela: If I feel bad if I hadn't done that, wouldn't I have agreed? Barreto: COULD you go OUT, please? Paula: good Gabriela: good Narrador: (it's late ... the next day) Gabriela: We should not have hurt you (written by Laura) Paula: No one was guilty, she hurt herself Laura: Why were they so cruel? Nikol: well, now Laura: Daniela did not hurt herself, you finished her with her harassment Gabriela: so why did she have that acttitude? Nikol: it was because of the way he intimidated (paula) -Gabriela: it's true, we are not to blame for Daniela's death, even i spoke with her -Barreto: why did not i know that? -Paula: because with gabriela we feel sad and fearful for everything that happened -Laura: then who was still harassing her? -Narrator: the detective must check all the houses of the girls to find the clue.Nikol said no -Paula: in my house there was nothing -Gabriela: there was not anything in mine either -Laura: same (FIVE MINUTES LATER) - Laura: but what happened? -Barreto: same detective: Nikol was guilty of Daniela's suicide.-Paul: what did you do? -Nikol: nobody could be better than me. (final write barreto ,laura and nikol) Barreto: The notes that Daniela wrote in her diary. They revealed that the person who was harassing was Nikol, that Paula Gabriela and Laura did not harass Daniela, they only asked Daniela to make a copy of her defense. Nikol: I never harass Daniela Barreto: and why Daniela wrote this in her diary. Nikol: It's fine if I stay in the social network. Barreto: why did you do it? -Nikol: Daniela was always better than me and I could not afford it. THE END.